disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
King Pescoro
King Pescoro is the sirena King of Coronado and the father of Princess Marisa and Prince Marzel and husband of Queen Camila who appears in the Elena of Avalor special, "Song of the Sirenas". Background Many years ago the Sirenas used to sink human ships. However one day, King Pescoro of the Sirenas, saw a woman named Camila drowning. Feeling guilty, Pescoro saved her by wrapping her in magical kelp that turned her into a Sirena, and the two fell in love. After marrying her, he ordered the attacks to stop. From that day on, the Sirenas never again sank human ships at the request of his wife Camila. later on He and Camila had a son and a daughter named Marisa and Marzel. Role in the series King Pescoro makes his debut appearance in the special "Song of the Sirenas". He appears when Marzel and Marisa arrive in the Sirenas' Palace, Pescoro confronts Marisa about how she was spotted near a human ship. Marisa confirms this and tells her father that she thinks it is time they tell the humans that they have changed. Pescoro tells her he knows her heart is in the right place but the humans despise them for a good reason. Camilla agrees with him and tells her to stay away from the humans. When Marisa and Marzel then take Elena to met him for help against Shuriki. Pescoro refuses and tells them about how after the attacks stopped humans thought they were kidnapping Marisa after she used her ability to turn her tail into legs for the first time. He also states that this convinced him that humans will always hate Sirenas for the attacks on their ships and forbade all contacts with humans. Elena tells him now's their chance to show humans those days are over. Marisa agrees and goes with her. When Prince Marzel notifies Pescoro and Camila that Marisa was in danger, He was convinced and the rest of the Sirenas to come to Elena's aid with intercepting Cristobal's yacht into the sea wall of the palace. After Elena defeats Shuriki for good, she has Cristobal locked up for his treason and forges a new alliance with the Sirenas. Gallery Song of the Sirenas 16.jpg Song of the Sirenas 23.jpg Song of the Sirenas 24.jpg Song of the Sirenas 26.jpg Song of the Sirenas 27.jpg Song of the Sirenas 28.jpg Song of the Sirenas 2.png Song of the Sirenas 18.jpg The Tides of Change 14.jpg The Tides of Change 20.jpg The Tides of Change 11.jpg The Tides of Change 25.jpg The Tides of Change 26.jpg The Tides of Change 28.jpg The Tides of Change 29.jpg The Tides of Change 35.jpg The Tides of Change 5.png Two Left Fins 9.jpg Two Left Fins 10.jpg Two Left Fins 12.jpg Two Left Fins 13.jpg Two Left Fins 14.jpg Two Left Fins 15.jpg Two Left Fins 16.jpg Two Left Fins 5.png TLF Elena recaps the retreat.jpg Category:Elena of Avalor characters Category:Males Category:Mermen Category:Parents Category:Legendary creatures Category:Hybrids Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:Neutral characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Characters Category:Singing characters